1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a conveyor device for the transport of goods, comprising individual modules which form in their entirety a conveyor line and each have a belt circulating between a start section of the module and an end section of the module.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the prior art there are known, for example, roll trains with driven rolls, in which small or flat objects can get in between the rolls. Moreover, telescopic conveyor belts are known with sections which can be shifted relative to each other, in which small or flat objects have a tendency to get in between the spaces existing between the sections.
The problem which the invention proposes to solve is to make possible a reliable conveyance, especially for small objects as well, in a conveyor device.